


You keep my heart warm

by claveldelaire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Polar Bears - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: AU.Rey and Ben are polar bears.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	You keep my heart warm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You keep my heart warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777178) by [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire). 

> Well, if you make it here, welcome!
> 
> I'm new to the Reylo fandom, and after TROS ending, I think we all need some fluff.
> 
> So, this is an adaptation of a fic I wrote for other ship (if you ship larry or stucky go an read it, please).
> 
> This is unbetaed, and English is not my native Language, so, I'm sorry for all the mistakes (feel free to mark them in the comments).
> 
> Have a nice day :)

Being a polar bear isn’t easy, Rey knows it well. Her paws are always freezing and so is her bum. Luckily she has a special friend who is always warm.

Ben is the cool new polar bear in town, but he only pays attention to Rey. He comes from the North and is always warm. He doesn’t mind the cold ground so Rey is always on top of him.

Older polar bears watch them disapprovingly, because they are both too different, but since Ben arrived to town, he’s only paid attention to Rey, and everybody knows Rey loves attention.

Rey has always been a bit naïve, so she doesn’t understand why Ben is hanging out with her, but Ben told her that they are ‘special friends’ and he seemed like he meant it. He usually licks clean Rey’s paws after an afternoon spent playing with mud and that’s enough for Rey to believe him.

A few months later, she’s sitting in a small ice-free patch, thinking about how she’s due to choose a mate for life soon and start her own family when Ben places one of his big paws on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asks, truly concerned.

“I think I don’t want to choose one of the bears my family is insisting me to take for mating purposes, if you know what I mean,” is Rey’s answer.

Ben sits next to her and looks to the horizon. “And what do you want?” he inquires.

“I want to lie with you all the time,” Rey says.

Ben wraps her with his arms and fits his head under Rey’s chin, “but I thought you wanted a big family.”

“Actually, now that I think about it, I already have a big family. Six siblings are enough, and besides, you keep my heart warm… I think I want you for life.”

Ben lifts his head and Rey looks down, their snouts meeting immediately after her eyes do the same. Ben licks her nose and breaks the kiss. “Lying with you all the time sounds like a good plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, thank you for reading and making 'til the end.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as claveldelaire, come and talk to me :)


End file.
